Changed
by Xanderette43
Summary: Xander and Dawn are alone for the first time in a while.


Title: Changed  
  
Author: Christine  
  
E-mail: Buffygirl43@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither Dawn nor Xander. or any other character for that matter. Dammit.  
  
Distribution: Take it; I'd be happy for you to archive it. Just let me know where.  
  
Spoilers: Events taking place after the episode Potential.  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
  
Pairing: Xander/Dawn  
  
******  
  
It's funny how sudden things change. Before last week I thought Xander and I were close, but just as close as I was with anyone else in the house; Andrew and the SIT's excluded obviously. Ever since that conversation we had, something changed. I mean, I know he always defended me and everything, but every time we look at each other now I can feel something stir deep inside of me, something that I feel only when he's around me. I'm just afraid that its one sided. I don't want him to still think I'm just a kid, just little Dawnie; Buffy's little sister.  
  
This is the first night in a long time that everyone is going out of the house. Well, except for Xander and I. Buffy and Spike are taking the Slayer wannabes out again for more training, and Giles is taking Willow and Anya to check out a few more resources about information about the First Evil. I wave goodbye to Willow, Giles and Anya as they walk out of the house and I close the door behind them. I'm just about to go upstairs to change when I hear Xander behind me.  
  
"Hey, whatcha feel like doing tonight?"  
  
I glance at him and back down at the wood floor. "Well, I was gonna go change into something comfy, and then maybe watch some tv or something, I don't think I can crack another book tonight."  
  
He smiles, the corners of his mouth curling up. "I hear ya on that one. How about you and me order some pizza and maybe find something on Pay Per View, could be fun."  
  
I nod, giving him a half smile. "Sounds good, I'll be down in a couple minutes." I grab the banister of the staircase and make my way upstairs and into my room. Normally I'd put on my goofy, baggy pajamas with the ducks on them because it's a little chilly, but since I'm spending some quality time with Xander, I decide unanimously against the ducks tonight. I pull out a pair of gray sweatpants and a light blue lacey tank top out of my dresser and throw them on my bed as I disentangle myself from the clothes I have on already. As soon as I pull my tank top over my head, I can hear Xander downstairs ordering two pizzas and some cheesy bread from Dominos. I smile to myself, he only gets cheesy bread cause he knows its my favorite. As I come back downstairs, I pull my hair out of my ponytail holder, my hair spilling down past my shoulders. I peek my head into the living room to see if he's in there and I see him hanging over the side of the couch looking behind it.  
  
"Having trouble with something?"  
  
He jumps and turns around to look at me and stares. My tank top is a little more then revealing but I play it cool and act like I don't know it.  
  
"Uh, I was looking for the remote, cause you know, no remote, no pay per view."  
  
"I gotcha, did you look in the sides of the couch? Andrew always leaves it there."  
  
He dips his hand down the side and pulls out the huge remote. "There we go, thanks."  
  
"No problem, you ordered the pizza?"  
  
"Yep, it'll be here soon or else its free so part of me is hoping its late."  
  
I smile and walk into the kitchen while he turns on the tv. I flip on the stereo that Kennedy left on the island counter and grin when I hear the song that comes blaring out of it. Unconsciously my hips start to move back and forth, my back to the doorway. My lips start forming the words to the song I and don't realize that Xander is behind me, just watching. I turn around and see him standing there, just staring. I jump and knock over a box of cereal that Amanda hadn't put away from this morning. "Oh! I didn't know you were standing there." I raise an eyebrow. "And just how long were you standing there?"  
  
He moves towards me and takes my hand. "Long enough to know that you wanna dance."  
  
"Well, I mean -"  
  
"Come on, we danced before, plus I know you really like this song."  
  
How could I resist? "You win."  
  
I start moving forward to hold both of his hands but he stops me and takes my arms and puts them around his neck instead. I feel his arms go around my waist and it feels like my heart is about to jump right out of my chest its beating so hard. I'm so close to him right now, my head is up against his chest and I can feel his chest rise with every breath he takes. The last time we danced it was nothing like this. Not to mention there were people around; we weren't alone. Now we are and I can feel that something is about to happen. As our feet and heartbeats move in rhythm, I tilt my head upwards to see what his expression is. I catch his eye and he looks so deeply into my own that I feel myself leaning up towards his lips. He leans down to meet mine and just before they meet the doorbell rings, bringing us out of the moment. 


End file.
